


Fleur Delacour x Reader SFW Alphabet

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Alphabet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Music, Reader-Insert, Singing, Sleeping Together, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: The one and only Fleur Delacour and her own SFW alphabet!
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fleur Delacour x Reader SFW Alphabet

SFW ALPHABET TEMPLATE  
A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)

Fleur is very affectionate! She will hug and kiss you all day, every day. She shows her affection for you physically. She loves to hold your hand, hugging you, kissing you, really any sort of physical affection she loves. 

B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)

She would be the best friend. She’s loyal, supportive, and fiercely protective. Your friendship would be instantaneous. One minute you meet, the next your best friends! 

C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)

She loves being the big spoon, but she’ll be the little spoon from time to time. She loves holding you close to her in the early morning on the weekends when you don’t have anywhere to be. 

D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)

Fleur absolutely wants to marry you! She is a powerful witch, as we all know, and would be completely able to cook and clean. She keeps an organized house and it’s filled with pictures of the two of you on your endless adventures. 

E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)

If she had to break up with you, she would do it as gently as possible. She wouldn’t want you to take it personally or for you to be hurt by her. She never wanted you to feel like you weren’t good enough because of her. 

F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)

She is a little scared of commitment but with you there with her, she knows she has nothing to be afraid of. She would marry you as soon or as long as you wanted to. 

G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)

She is always gentle with you. She is afraid of losing you and won’t do anything to risk losing you from her life. She treats you like a gentle princess, while knowing you can take care of yourself.

H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)

Her hugs are perfect. She doesn’t hug you too tight but hugs you tight enough to make you feel safe. She hugs you several times a day and she loves every single hug. 

I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)

She says I love you after 6 months of dating. She knew you were the one pretty early in the relationship but wanted to plan a perfect date before she said she loved you. 

J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)

She doesn’t get jealous. She knows how loyal you are and trusts you completely. She gets why other people flirt with you but knows she has your heart. 

K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)

She holds your face when she kisses you and kisses you gently. She loves to kiss your face. She loves kissing your nose, mouth, cheeks, and forehead. She loves how kissing your face makes you smile. 

L = Little ones (How are they around children?)

As we know, she is amazing around children. She spent a lot of her time growing up with her little sister so she’s amazing with kids and she adores babies. 

M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)

Mornings are spent getting ready together. She loves to make breakfast for you both, pick out your outfits together and she just loves to help take care of you. 

N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
Nights are spent with each other doing different things. One night you’ll be lying in bed discussing your dreams, the next night you’ll be watching old French movies. She wants your nights to help you live in the moment with each other. She also loves slow dancing in your living room. 

O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)

She is guarded in the beginning but slowly opens up live a flower blooming in spring!

P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)

She’s not easily angered unless someone says something negative about you. We’ve seen how protective she is. 

Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)

She may be forgetful from time to time about some of the smaller details, but she still can shock you with how much she knows about you. 

R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)

Her favorite moment is when you first met. She had a feeling about you that she never had before, and it felt like the world melted away when you first said hello. 

S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
We all know she is very protective over you. Anyone who even dares to say something negative about you is about to get hexed painfully. She also thinks it’s cute when you defend her to anyone. 

T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)

She goes all out. Roses, poetry, dancing, all of the romance! She gets you small gifts after you finish a big project, are having a bad day, or you’re sick. She loves treating you. 

U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)

A bad habit of Fleur would be how judgmental she can be. She’s not like that often but sometimes she can be pretty judgmental. 

V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)

She takes pride in how she looks but she’s not obsessed with her looks like some people think she is. She thinks first impressions matter. 

W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)

She wouldn’t say it out loud but yes. To her, you are her better half, but she doesn’t want to say it out loud in case you leave her. She would try to be strong, but she wouldn’t feel whole. 

X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)

She likes to sing in your apartment and she’s incredible at it. She’ll sing while cooking, cleaning, and showering and her beautiful voice will fill your apartment. 

Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
She wouldn’t like someone who is attracted to her only for her looks. She hates when people are only interested in her for how she looks, and she wants someone who will love her on the inside. 

Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)  
She listens to music to fall asleep. She keeps the volume down, so it doesn’t bother you, but the music helps her to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! I'm sorry this took so long, but my life has been crazy lately. School started again, several people in my family have been sick, and my mental health is struggling but I'm trying to get back to regular updates! Please comment and kudos and request a character! Tonks is up next! This was my first female alphabet so let me know if you liked it!


End file.
